


a different kind of torment

by LadybugsFanfics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, College Student Peter Parker, Established Relationship, F/M, Green Gobling mention, cameo from tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugsFanfics/pseuds/LadybugsFanfics
Summary: After Green Goblin discovers Spider-Man's real identity, he threatenes the people Peter Parker loves. That includes you, and that includes a safe house where you can't see each other.inspired by the song Remember Me from the Coco movie as a part of @/valkyriesride'swriting challenge
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 10





	a different kind of torment

Despite the propped open textbook and the two notebooks in front of Peter, he can’t concentrate on the words in front of him. The letters swirl around the pages like alphabet soup. And though the sauna like air around him is making him sweat profusely, that’s not the main reason he can’t focus. 

There are two reasons. One of them being the fact that you’re lying on the couch, shedding one piece of clothing after another. Peter finds that weird, seeing as you were the one insisting on turning up the heater. But he also finds it highly annoying as you’re taking away his focus and he has an upcoming test in two days. There’s already enough keeping his mind occupied, his pants tightening isn’t helping. 

“Hey, Pete,” you tilt your head up from your phone. Peter raises his gaze from your bare legs to your face. “You done with studying yet?” 

He chuckles as he shakes his head. “Why would you think that?” 

You shrug. “Just that you weren’t exactly looking at the textbook.” The smirk that colors your face is unmistakable. Peter does his best not to indulge, diverting his gaze back to the pages before him. 

He doesn’t see you stand up and make your way to where he sits, doesn’t notice it until one of your arms trail down his chest and your warm breath brushes by his ear. “You sure you’re not done, yet?” 

Peter leans back to your touch, enough to see the smirk and lust in your eyes. You place a kiss along his jaw, and move the way to his lips. Peter’s hand instantly comes up to cup your face as he presses his lips against yours. He scoots his chair back, giving you room to swing your leg over his lap. Even with the change in position, your lips are locked together. 

It also makes for easier access up Peter’s shirt. Your hands move around the hem of it, fingers teasing the bare skin until your hands glide under his sweater and over his chest. Peter’s own hands move across your thighs, sliding up and down, and he can feel his pants tightening by every little movement. 

A stifled moan escapes when you press your tongue into his mouth and your hands slide lower and lower, teasing the lining of his pants. Only, the dread of a conversation Peter’s delayed for far too long―it’s been delayed two hours, but that is far too long considering the importance of the conversation―keeps him from indulging further.

“Y/N,” he says, pulling away you. 

You cock your head. “Something wrong, baby?” you ask, frown plastered on your face in concern. 

Peter swallows, because  _ god he wishes something wasn’t wrong _ . But something is, and you need to know. “Uhh, yeah.” He presses his lips together and avoids your gaze. 

“Tell me.” Your voice is firm, and the finger that comes under his chin and moves his head back to you, is scorching. 

“Umm, okay, so… There’s this thing, that happened.” Peter bites his lower lip, but no matter how much he wants to, he can’t stop looking into your eyes. They sparkle as usual, but the power in your eyes holds his gaze. He takes a deep breath. “Something happened. It involves you.” 

You frown. “Spider-man happened?” 

Peter nods. “You remember Green Goblin, right?”

“That big green idiot you fought a while back?” Peter nods. “Yeah, why?”

“He found out my identity and he’s threatened everyone I love and that includes you and now you have to move to a safe house.” His mouth moves so fast he’s unsure you actually heard what he said. But when he sees the look in your eyes and the expression on your face, he knows you did. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter takes your hands in his, thumb running circles at the back of both. “Tony has a safe house ready. He’s already made the calls needed so that you can keep up with your classes and not get any absence during the time it takes until we catch him.”

You bite your lip, the frown back on your face. “How long?” 

“I don’t know.” Peter’s hand comes up to cup your face. “I’m sorry, babe. Does it make it better that MJ and Ned will be there, too?” 

“Isn’t it suspicious that we all disappear around the same time?” 

A small smile forms on Peter’s face. “MJ’s already there, and Ned’s going up there two days after you.”

You press your lips together. “Can you visit?”

Even before Peter starts to shake his head, he knows you didn’t expect anything else. “I’m not allowed to know where it is.” 

\---

Probably for the first time in your life, you completely lose yourself in school. Peter said there wouldn’t be a problem to help you keep up with your classes, but you’re not just keeping up, you’re ahead by almost a chapter. 

Time runs by so slowly, and if you’re not studying, you’re still with your nose buried in a book. You barely sleep. Just toss and turn, constantly waking up in a cold sweat. Your heart keeps hammering and your thoughts fly out to every place they shouldn’t go. 

MJ and Ned are only helpful when they drag you out of your room and force you to eat with them, force you to watch movies you don’t pay attention to, force you to interact and stop worrying so much because…

_...Peter will be fine, right? _

“He knows what he’s doing.” Ned tries for a reassuring smile, but you’re not sure he’s even convinced himself of that. “Or, not always, but he’s got Mr. Stark.”

You swallow the remnants of your wine glass. “Not helping,” you say as you place the glass back down on its coaster on the coffee table. “Really, guys, all I wish to get was some kind of message that he was alright, or… I don’t know…”

The bottle of wine rests on the rim of your glass as the red liquid flows out like a waterfall. Only the sounds of the drink sloshing against the sides of the glass and liquid hitting liquid, interrupts the silence that lies over the three of you like a blanket. Your eyes fall to MJ, the reasonable one, albeit at times pessimistic. 

She shrugs. “The threat was for us, though?” 

You nod, but squint at her with eyes full of skepticism. The wine glass is back in your hand, the wine’s cool touch on your lips. 

“Then he’s probably not in that much danger. Green Goblin threatened to hurt Spider-man’s loved ones, not Spider-man. Because he knew that would hurt Spider-man psychologically. Now he doesn’t have anyone to hurt, because we’re not there and Peter’s already hurt. In a way, he managed to do the harm he wanted to without doing anything but issue the threat.”

“I don’t think that makes this any better,” you say. “That means Peter’s hurting, I don’t want Peter to be hurting.  _ He’s _ the one I’m worried about.”

“What? You’re not worried that some green monster’s gonna come here and eat us alive?” Ned shakes his head. “Shocking. But that would’ve been kinda cool, don’t you think?” 

You try to suppress a smile as you lightly hit Ned in the back of his head. His hand instantly goes up to touch the spot and a small ‘ow’ follows. “Thanks, though,” you eventually say. “I know I’m not that easy to be with currently, but you’re… thank you for being such good friends.”

MJ smiles. “I’m just thankful I’m not alone. If I had to get stuck with someone, at least I tolerate you guys.” 

“Thank. I tolerate you, too.” You roll your eyes, but at least the smile’s actually forming on your face now. The worry is still a feeling at the bottom of your gut, and the nerves are still running at high speed, but there’s an ease to it that wasn’t there earlier. 

\---

_ Three months, one week, four days, eight hours and twenty-three minutes.  _

That’s how long it is since you last saw Peter. That’s the exact amount of time that has passed since he said goodbye the day after he told you what was happening. 

And now, as the car pulls into the garage of the compound (the secret compound that you, as a civilian, aren’t supposed to know about), your heart pounds louder and faster than it has all that time you’ve been worrying about Peter. 

The thing is, you don’t actually know what pulled you out of the safe house. MJ and Ned only knocked on your door and told you Tony Stark was there, and that you were getting to go home. 

But you didn't get know anything else, something that is killing you as the door to the car opens. Ned, MJ, and you are led by Tony to a set of elevators. Inside, Tony presses a button with letters on it instead of numbers. The silence is deafening and everything inside of you is buzzing. Energy that surges through your body, adrenaline flowing through your veins, and both there for positive and negative assumptions alike. 

Finally, the elevator doors chime open. (And a relieved sigh relaxes you a little seeing that you’re not entering a medical wing). The doors open into an open space with a comfort area to one side and a table with chairs surrounding it to the other. And that may be the first thing you see, but a moment later you see who you’ve been waiting to see for so long. 

Peter rises to his feet, and if you didn’t know him so well you’d miss the look of pain that crosses his face, but you see it. Your feet run on their own accord, your arms flinging around him and hugging him tightly, whatever hurt him be damned because you haven’t seen him in so long.

“I’ve missed you so much,” you say and pull your head away to look at him, grip still tight in a fear of letting him go. 

“I’ve missed you, too.” He smiles, one hand coming up to cup your face, and you lean into the touch. “But right now, you’re holding onto me a little too tightly and uhm… can you loosen the grip?”

Your eyes widen and you smile as you loosen your grip. “I’m sorry.” 

Peter smiles. “It’s okay.” 

And you nod. “ _ You’re  _ okay, that’s what matters.” With another smile, you lightly press your lips to his. When you pull away, you hug him to you and leaning your head on his chest. You can hear his heartbeat; a steady rhythm that soothes tension in your body after all the worrying. 

After being away for so long, you don’t want to ever let go of him again. 


End file.
